miracletunesfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jasmine
Fuka Tachibana (橘フウカ) is one of the 5 main characters of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! She habitually says 'arienai' meaning 'impossible'. Appearance As Miracle Tunes! she wears her hair in a ponytail with her bangs to the side and her image color is blue. When wearing her transformation outfit, she has blue highlights along with a blue hair tie and a blue headset. Her skirt has two layers with white shorts underneath and a blue skirt cut on top. Above her skirt is a thicker blue outer layer with a music stave. Her knee high socks have blue piano keys on the sides and she wears fingerless gloves. On her shoulders are round shoulder pads. Her shoes are white with blue outlines. As a civilian, Fuka normally wears blue clothes, shorts and long pants. Personality In the beginning, Fuka came off as a cold person. She was cool headed and never portrayed her true feelings. This was evident during the second episode where they announced that she is the new member of Miracle2. As her name was called out, she cooly accepted but as she headed towards the stairs she began to leap for joy and portray the excitement that she had been keeping in. She adamantly refuses to do things that aren't in line of her original plans and that's shown when they told her of Miracle Tunes. She refused to be a part of the fights but when her elementary school teacher whom had taught her dance was attacked, she took action. She is kind hearted despite the cold façade. Fuka is hardworking and skilled and hates when people bring her down. During practice, the dances had to made easier due to Kanon's inability to dance as well as she does. This causes a heated discussion but she gradually calms down. She is also seemed to be hiding her feelings, sometimes taking it out on other people. She has great dancing skills and tries to improve every time. She is strict on her own skills since she wants to be even better. She is also very competitive. Aside from her devotion to dancing, she is very family-oriented. She cares for her family as much as she does her friends. Relationships Mai Kanzaki - Fuka was a fan of Mai prior to becoming a group member with her. Kanon Ichinose - Meeting during the auditions, Kanon was fascinated by Fuka's dancing. They ended up becoming members of Miracle2 together. Fuka is always telling her to stop being so carefree and she disliked the idea of making dances easier because of Kanon. Etymology Fuka (フウカ) has no particular meaning but it's most common meanings are "風花; Windflower", "風華; Wind Flower" and "風夏; Summer Wind". Tachibana (橘) means "Mandarin Orange". Fuka Tachibana means "The Mandarin Orange in the Summer Wind". Fuka was born to two doctors who always leave Japan to work in dangerous areas so she lives with her grandparents Sadao and Fumiko. When joining Miracle2 she was hesitant in joining Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! because she didn't want to fight. She changed her mind when her teacher from Elementary school was attacked hence agreeing to become an official member of the group. She also had a cameo in Episode 11 of Phantomirage where she was dancing, and met Kokomi, Saki and Yotsuba. She was turned into an Ikenair, but got purified by the girls. "Call Me, Fuka!" コールミー、フウカ！ In order to transform, Fuka must have the Miracle Pod and the Sound Jewel. Transformation When transforming, Fuka holds the Miracle Pod to her left hand and with her right hand she removes the sound jewel from within her pendant and places it onto the Miracle Pod whilst shouting 'Jewel Set'. When twisted into place the sound jewel lights up and a treble clef appears. Her rhythm, Kuranosuke, appears onto the screen to reveal a piano which she then swipes with her finger to activate her transformation saying "Live Start". In a blue swirl, she appears in white attire as she makes different poses, first with her hands on her hip, then with her fingers pointing to her head and then with her right hand on her face. She begins to dance as Kuranosuke flies around her while she says "Call Me, Fuka" and her dress appears. As she dances softly her headphones appear as well as highlights in her hair with a stave design on her eyes. As she continues to dance blue sparkles reveal more parts of her dress. Her Miracle Pod is then placed inside it's case at the side of her outfit. She spins around and raises her right hand and a bright glow appears and as Kuranosuke glides by it, her Miracle Tact appears. Items Miracle Pod (ミラクルポッド): Transformation item. Miracle Tact (ミラクルタクト): A tact-like weapon used to attack. Sound Jewel Pendant (サウンドジュエルペンダント): A necklace that holds their sound jewel. Sound Jewel Case (サウンドジュエルケース): A case that holds the sound jewels. Crystal Melody Box (クリスタルメロディボックス): A case that also stores sound jewels but it is also used for their final transformation when they place their crystal jewels inside. Category:Miracle2 Category:Miracle Tunes Category:Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes Category:Miracle Tunes Cast